


[ART] Blue Study

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [20]
Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV), The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Colin looks good in blue.





	[ART] Blue Study

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pic, then do me a favour and [reblog it on Tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/post/183374009148/blue-study-digital-painting-by-schweet-arts)! You can also find more of my art [here on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts/art/Blue-Study-789124673).

 


End file.
